The inventive concept relates to a memory module set, a semiconductor memory device including the same, and a semiconductor memory system including the memory module set.
In general, an electronic memory, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), is typically provided in a computer in the form of a memory module in which several memory chips are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The memory module may be a single in-line memory module (SIMM) in which a plurality of memory chips are mounted on one surface of the PCB, or a dual in-line memory module (DIMM) in which a plurality of memory chips are mounted on each of both surfaces of the PCB. The memory module is provided to increase the memory capacity of the computer so that the computer may exhibit a high performance and allow for mass-storage of data and other information. The greater the memory capacity of a memory module becomes, the greater and more complex the wirings on the PCB must be. Thus, increasing the memory capacity of a memory module may compromise, i.e., lead to a decrease in, the operating speed of the memory.